Fellowship of the Ring: With a difference
by Shimmering333
Summary: Relive the adventure again, but this time through the eyes of a new hobbit, Iris Bracegirdle, as she joins Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin on their perilous journey to destroy the One Ring.
1. Hobbiton

There was the clip-clop of hooves and the rattling of a cart along the sunny lane. I glanced up from picking daisies on the grassy hillside for Bilbo's birthday party to see a stooped figure in grey driving a cart with a curly haired, blue-eyed hobbit seated happily beside him. It was the wizard Gandalf and Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins. Smiling, I waved as they passed. Frodo returned the wave, grinning, while Gandalf tipped his big floppy hat in greeting. A trail of excited cheering children chased after the cart. Laughing, I watched them run past. It was always a pleasure to have Gandalf visit us in Hobbiton, he'd bring with him all these tales and news of the outside world. When I was young, I used to love listening to the stories he and Bilbo told, and even now, I never tired of hearing Bilbo describe his adventures with the dragon and trolls to the young hobbits. I sighed, remembering how much I'd longed to be a part of such adventures myself. One day... I wanted to see the elves, humans and dwarves, to see the ocean, and mountains, and -  
  
"Day-dreaming about the world beyond the Shire again, Iris?"  
  
I jumped. It was Rosie Cotton, one of my best friends. She tucked back a strand of her long curly red hair, smiling at me with amused forbearance. Among my friends, I was always talking about travelling, leaving the Shire one day to see the world. They all thought it was funny, but they'd long accepted it as one of my quirks.  
  
"Gandalf the Grey just went past!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
  
She nodded. "You have that look in your eyes again..."  
  
I gave her a puzzled frown. "What look?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You always get that look when you have those funny ideas again," she shook her head in mock reproach. "Especially when Gandalf visits..."  
  
I shrugged, laughing. "I can't help it!" I smiled at her, "I can't wait for the party tonight! I hope Gandalf brought his fireworks!"  
  
"Oh, and there'll be all that wonderful food, and music and dancing..." Rosie clasped her hands together excitedly.  
  
"Sam will be there..." I teased her.  
  
She clapped a hand over her mouth, giggling. "Oh, I know! And don't forget Frodo..." She added meaningfully.  
  
I pretended not to hear. "I don't know what you're talking about. Frodo and I are just good friends."  
  
"Oh don't say that. You two are so alike, forever talking about Gandalf and discussing the stories you've read. And he does keep dropping by your place."  
  
"That's because he likes my mom's cooking!" I insisted.  
  
She wagged her finger at me. "All right, you keep saying that, Iris Bracegirdle. But I know better." She winked at me.  
  
Giggling, we went back to picking flowers in the warm summer sunshine. 


	2. Bilbo's Birthday Party

BOOM! A firework exploded into the night sky high above Hobbiton. It was in the shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches and glowing flowers raining down from the branches, evaporating just about the up-turned faces of the delighted party-goers. There were one hundred and forty four Hobbits, everyone all feasting and drinking. Carts of beer and wine were scattered about, and the tables were piled high with steaming scones and savories. Rosie, Frodo and I were dancing with the other Hobbits to a lively tune, laughing and singing. Gandalf was hurrying about, lighting fireworks with a blue spark that danced magically from his staff, while Bilbo greeted visitors.  
  
I noticed Sam sitting at a table drinking ale. Once in a while, his brown eyes would flick our way – Rosie's way. Smilingly, I gave Frodo a friendly nudge. He grinned at me, and skipped over to Sam, dropping onto the bench beside him.  
  
"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance."  
  
Sam looked horrified. "I think I'll just have myself another drink," he started to get up.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Frodo stopped him and thrust him into the middle of the dancers. I joined Frodo at the table, both of us laughing at Sam's horrified face.  
  
Frodo passed me a mug of ale, his blue eyes twinkling merrily, and took a big swig from his mug as well as we watched Sam dance with Rosie and the others.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a tremendous boom and a rocket blasted upward from the pavilion beside us. I jumped, startled. It zoomed over the party, where it burst apart, forming the shape of a great red golden dragon. Fire gushed from its flaming nostrils as it turned back and flew low towards us. I stood up in alarm. The crowd around us was panicking, but Bilbo still seemed oblivious to the impending danger.  
  
"Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!!" Frodo called out.  
  
"Dragon? Nonsense... hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"  
  
Frodo hurriedly pulled Bilbo to the ground. I ducked as well, gasping, just in time as the dragon roared by overhead. Everyone dove to the ground. Tables were overturned, tents collapsed, food flew everywhere. The firework dragon turned a somersault and exploded over the hills with a deafening bang! A deafening cheer arose from everyone. I clapped loudly beside Frodo and Bilbo.  
  
A few feet away, hair and clothes smoking, Merry and Pippin were being led away by the ears by Gandalf who was shaking his head.  
  
"Looks like those two are at it again," I said to Frodo.  
  
He laughed. "Gandalf won't let them off lightly this time!"  
  
He was right. A short while later, Merry and Pippin were leaning over barrels, washing dishes while Gandalf sat nearby smoking his pipe and sipping ale.  
  
"SPEECH! SPEECH!" erupted from the party.  
  
Frodo and I joined in with the cries. On the dais, Bilbo stepped up on a stool. He bowed in gratitude at the applause.  
  
"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks..." There were cheers after each name. "Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots..."  
  
"Proudfeet!" A hobbit with big feet resting in front of him called out. We all laughed.  
  
"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas... Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits!" There was a tremendous outburst of approval. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I know half of you half as well as you deserve."  
  
Scattered clapping this time as the guests tried to work out if this was a compliment or not. Frodo and I grinned at each other. Up on the dais, Bilbo slipped something out of his waistcoat pocket and held it behind his back. I frowned. There was something strange about him... He seemed really tense. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I cast Frodo a sidelong glance. He was watching his uncle with deep affection.  
  
"I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Bilbo looked across at Frodo. He seemed to hesitate... then... "Goodbye." He whispered.  
  
He suddenly vanished. I gasped. Frodo's eyes widened, staring at the empty stool in disbelief. The party exploded into an uproar as everyone leapt to their feet.  
  
"Hey, how did he do that?" Pippin said in awe, also staring at the empty stage. "That was really good."  
  
Merry nodded, eyes wide. "If we get our hands on that secret, Farmer Maggot will never catch us again!"  
  
They both turned to look at each other, their eyes alight with mischief.  
  
"Bilbo!" Everyone was yelling. The guests began to look behind the stage, inside tents and under tables, all thinking Bilbo was playing some elaborate trick. I glanced at Gandalf. His jaw tightened as he smoked his pipe slowly, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. I watched him stand, and move away. Rosie came up to me, breathless.  
  
"Come on, Iris, let's help find Bilbo!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me off. I looked back over my shoulder at Frodo. He looked confused and worried. 


	3. Dropping Eaves

Bilbo's abrupt disappearance remained the talk of Hobbiton for days afterwards. I felt sorry for Frodo. He had looked up to Bilbo like he was his father. I wondered how he felt with Bilbo now gone, and Bag End empty. He must have taken it pretty hard. The other hobbits continued to murmur about Bilbo out of Frodo's earshot, and he was given many furtive glances.  
  
That night, after he and Sam left the Green Dragon's Inn where I worked, I walked up to Rosie bidding the last patrons goodnight at the door. "Rosie, is it all right if I go see how Frodo's doing? It must be hard for him right now..."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, poor Frodo. He really did love Bilbo. You go ahead. We're almost finished here anyway."  
  
"Thanks," I replied gratefully.  
  
She gave me a playful slap with the hand towel she was using to dry the plates. "Don't stay up too late!"  
  
Rolling my eyes at her suggestion, I smiled and made my way up the path to Bag End. It was a clear, balmy night. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of roses and jasmine lining the path. Opening the gate, I was halfway towards the round front door when I noticed someone crouched in the bushes just beneath the kitchen window. I blinked. It was Sam.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to him.  
  
"Shh!" He put a finger to his lips and pulled me down beside him.  
  
"What are you doing spying-"  
  
"Gandalf and Frodo are talking about something important," he whispered. "Listen..."  
  
Frowning, I turned my attention to the voices inside the hobbit hole.  
  
"You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire."  
  
"Where? Where shall I go?"  
  
"Make for the village of Bree."  
  
"Bree? What about you?"  
  
"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."  
  
"And the ring will be safe there?"  
  
"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."  
  
I heard sounds like clothes and objects being thrown hastily into a knapsack. "It sounds like he's packing up," I whispered to Sam.  
  
Sam nodded back to me, eyes wide.  
  
"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you..." Gandalf was saying in somber tones, "for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel by day and stay off the road."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Frodo, leaving?  
  
"I can cut across country easily enough," I heard Frodo muse quietly to himself. He and Gandalf had to be standing just in front of the open window.  
  
"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Gandalf sounded moved by Frodo's courage.  
  
I wanted to take a peek inside, to see what they were doing now. Gingerly, I placed a foot and the narrow step just beneath the window. The movement caused the bushes to rustle slightly. Sam shook his head.  
  
"Get down!" I heard Gandalf warn Frodo.  
  
Next thing I knew, a big staff was slammed down on Sam's shoulder. Sam yelped in pain. Gandalf grabbed both me and Sam and hauled us through the window and onto the table. We stared up in terror as one very angry wizard loomed over us.  
  
"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee and Iris Bracegirdle, have you two been eavesdropping?"  
  
"We ain't been dropping no eaves, sir!" Sam stuttered hurriedly. "Honest. We were just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..."  
  
"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"  
  
"I heard raised voices..."Sam tried to explain.  
  
"What did you hear?" Gandalf snapped. "Speak!"  
  
Sam panicked. "Nothing important...that is, I heard a good deal about a ring and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but..."  
  
"Please, Mr Gandalf, sir, don't hurt us!" I pleaded, heart hammering in fear. "Don't turn us into anything unnatural!"  
  
"No?" Gandalf raised a grey brow.  
  
Off to the side, Frodo smiled.  
  
"Perhaps not," Gandalf leaned forward. "I've thought of a better use for you two..." 


End file.
